IWish I was older
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: Sam wasn't the girl to cry, but when she looked up at her baby she began to cry. She cried her eyes out until the image of the beautiful baby was too fuzzy to see. *Seddie* summary coming next chapter!
1. Itell Carly and Spencer

NO OWNY THE ICARLY (haha I like talking like that)

Heyy…I think I'm about to go to bed…and it's 5:00PM right now(Eastern) and I'm overloaded…haha enjoy…I guess sorry if you think it's suckish(love that word)I'm half asleep...

PLEASESENDMEANYTHINGBUTSIGNALSTHATAREMIXEDCAUSEICANREADYOURROLLINGEYESOUTOFTOUCHAREWEOUTOFTIMECLOSEDLIPSANOTHER

Tears flowed from my eyes as I flopped off the couch. I didn't bother to stop my body from falling onto the hard ground. I rubbed my eyes as I lifted myself off of the ground. Then, I started toward the door, but Carly ran into the room.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Carly asked. I turned my head towards her. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Nothing like this would ever happen to her.

"Nothing." I said. I tapped my foot, counting the seconds before she spoke again.

Ten seconds passed by, "That's a lie." She responded.

"Yeah, so?" I whispered. She cocked her head to one side and sighed.

"Tell me."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Tell me!"

"I…"

"Sam!"

"…I…"

"Sam, you're crying… just tell me the truth. What's going on?"

"Fine! You know what? I'm preagnant. I'm pregnant, Carly!"

"What?"

"Carls…"

"No! You can't be! Who…Why…" Her eyes traveled around the room and then slowly made their way to my stomach.

She reached forward and touched my stomach. Her fingers traveled around my belly button and then stopped on my side.

"Oh my god," she whispered, "Who?"

"You won't believe me." I said. I looked down at her as she kneeled down in front of my stomach.

"Yes I will."

"Yeah, right!"

"Who!?"

"God, someone's pushy."

"Just tell me." She stood up and pulled me into a hug. I felt a smile form on my lips. I had acceptance.

I pushed my head into her shoulder, "The dork."

She pulled me to arms length and smiled, "No…Oh my god. Have you told him? We should tell Spencer. I'll go get him. Spencer!" My eyes widened. Was I really ready to tell someone who could almost be my brother that I was...pregnant?

But it was too late. Spencer bounded out of his room with his arms full of empty peanut butter jars and a smile on his face, "Yeah?" He dropped his peanut butter jars onto the couch.

Oh god, here it goes, "Hey Spencer…" My voice grew weaker as I said his name. I couldn't do this.

"Sam's…Well…" Carly looked to me and sighed.

"I'm prego." I said. I sighed a sigh of relief. Spencer got up and walked toward me. I opened my arms expecting a hug but instead I found him gripping my right shoulder. I immediately knew I wasn't getting a hug. I looked to the ground.

"Who?" He said sternely. My eyes began to water again.

"Fre-Freddie."

"When?"

"Four months ago…" I looked up to see him with a few tears in his eyes, too.

"Why?"

"I-I don't know. I-- My mom was with her new boyfriend and Carly wasn't home a-and you were at Socko's so I thought I'd drop in to say 'hi' to the dork. His mom wasn't ho-home and we were talking. He told me--" My eyes dropped down to the ground again.

"What did he tell you?" His grip got tighter on my shoulder and I cringed.

"Th-that he…loves me."

"Did you believe that?"

"Yes…He told me exactly when he decided that he loved me. When we were shar--"

"I don't care about that. Does he know?"

"Well..."

"Does he!?"

"No…"

"Tell him. Sam, this isn't something to kid about. I'll take both you and Freddie to the hospital and you need to be checked on," Spencer turned to Carly and wiped a stray tear from his face, "Take her to Freddie."

Carly, with wide eyes, nodded and opened the door. I inhaled and held back a few tears as I walked outside with her. She turned to me and rubbed my back.

"He just wants to take care of you, Sam." Carly said. I nodded and turned to Freddie's door.

I looked back at Carly and then knocked on his door twice. No answer. I lifted my fist to knock again. Before I could bring my fist to the door, a tired Freddie pulled open the door.

"Hey." I said. His eyes opened wide as he realized it was me.

He looked down at what he was wearing; a thin white t-shirt that fell to his knees and what seemed to be red boxers underneath, and then he cringed.

"What's up?" He said as he backed up to grab his coat.

I laughed as he fell backward and landed on his butt. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and started laughing, too.

"Nothing…" Carly came from her hiding spot (where did she go again?)and nudged me.

"Oh…" I watched him give a quick smile to me before turning to Carly and giving her a wave, "Hi."

"Hey." Carly said. She nudged me again.

"So..." Nudge.

"What'cha guys want?" Nudge.

"Sam?" Carly turned to me. Nudge.

"Actually," I said, "I do need to tell you something…" Freddie turned back to me and nodded.

He leaned onto the frame of his front door and crossed his arms, "Shoot."

"Can we go inside to talk about this?"

"Sure…" He looked to Carly and gave her a questioning look.

I could feel Carly pushing her hands onto my back. Worry began to wash over me. We all sat in his living room and gave each other eager looks.

"So…" Freddie said.

"Stop, okay? I just…ugh! Just…Listen." He nodded and folded his hands in his lap.

"Did you mean it when you said that you loved me? Did you? Answer."

"Of course I did." He looked at Carly afterwards.

"She knows."

"Oh…"

"Shut up! Just listen!"

"Do you regret that night? Answer."

"No…"

"I'm pregnant. Do you regret it now?"

GOODNIGHTKISSISROBBEDOFALLITSPASSIONYOURGRIPANOTHERTIMEISLEAVINGMEFEELINGEMPTYPLEASEJUSTTELLMEYOURJUSTFEELINGTIRED!!!!

Okay…Heyy…first chapter…HUGE flips coming forward. This won't be all fluff and perfection…but what is?

AN:Enjoy and for everyone who thinks they are too busy to write their next chapter, do you want to trade schedules? If you want to do babysitting from 8:30 AM-1:00 PM Tuesday-Friday, plan a wedding, be a bridesmaid, plan a bridal shower, get ready for a new born baby to come into the family, go shopping 4 times a week for my family, walk dogs every Thursday at 5:00 PM, run to get in shape for rugby season every Monday, clean my house for a huge party(the reception is at my house), do the laundry for my mom because she's scared that there's a mouse down there, and take care of all my animals…Well go ahead, I need a break…

So don't complain…I'm writing my chapters at least 1-2 times a week(AT LEAST I PROMISE) so I bet you can…and NO that is NOT all I have to do… I do more than someone my age should do but no complaining here because I'm doing it for my family…But, anyways, the point is… Don't complain about how you can't find the time to write a simple chapter or at least an apology as to why it might take a while…And sorry that I seem a bit snappy right now…but there's this girl my age that is in a wheel chair and she gets treated like dirt so I'm kind of over people…Sorry…I'll be happier next time I write…promise!

Love from the heart and only the heart,

RMG10


	2. Ibet it's a boy

Still don't own it, people!!(Is that good enough???)

_Chapter two!! Well…this is half sweet fluff and half reality…Because my sister kind of went (and still is) going through this. (Except she's 21). So, she kind of is an example for this. Oh, something I failed to mention in the last chapter was Sam's 16 and Freddie's 17…Sam's birthday will be later._

WONTGETTOOFARNOYOUCANTBREAKABROKENHEARTSOTRYYOURBESTNOWBABYTRYYOURBESTTOBREAKMEYOUCANTBREAKABROKENHEARTNODAMAGE

"You-you're what?" Freddie asked. His eyes traveled from my face to my stomach. Then he ran his fingers through his hair.

I'd said that word so many times that day I didn't want to again. But, somehow, the word worked its way off my lips, "Pregnant."

He looked at Carly and then hung is head, "I-I'm so sorry Sam, I didn't…I didn't want this to happen. I…"

"It's okay. Now answer my question. Do you regret it?"

"Maybe. But…But I won't leave you alone, Sam! We both didn't want this but we have it. We have her." He said, pointing to my slightly enlarged stomach.

"What makes you think it's a girl? I think it's a boy." I whispered, leaning forward and smiling.

"Bet?" He leaned closer to me.

"You got it." I leaned back in my chair. I pulled my right hand out in front of me and smiled. He returned my smile with his own.

"Good." He whispered. He took my hand and we shook on our newly made bet.

"Oh god, you guys just discussed how your pregnant and now your betting!?" Carly yelled, throwing her arms up and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." I replied. I turned to Freddie just in time to watch him cover his eyes with one hand and grown.

"I can't believe this. Why am I so stupid? I should have just pushed her off when she tugged at my jeans." Freddie whispered to himself. I opened my eyes wide and realized just what kind of crap I got myself into. Then I remembered…I was the one who decided to have…sex. I pulled _him_ into this. He didn't take my shirt off. I did.

Carly must have heard him, too, because she turned to me and crossed her arms, "You decided to have sex?" She asked quietly. Freddie's eyes snapped up to watch us.

"Yes…I…Well, I thought that…I don't know. C-Carly I shouldn't have kissed him when he hugged me."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well…" Freddie and I said simultaneously.

"Ummm" I whispered. I turned to Freddie for support as to what I was supposed to do. Or say.

"Sam came over here because she was bored. She said "hey Dorkwad I'm really bored and I haven't had ham or ribs in almost three hours. Got any?" and then we got in a fight about meat and how it was supposed to be eaten. And then I somehow said "I love you, Sam" without noticing. Then she smiled and asked if I meant it. I nodded and hugged her. She..Well, then she...kissed me and it turned into a make out session on my couch. Then she…" Freddie said in a rush. I held my hand out before he could continue.

"Freddie…She doesn't need to know_ how_ we had sex. Just what led up to it." I said.

"Wow. Wait, what did Sam do? Don't get far into the gross…nasty details just tell me what happened…first…" Carly said. She seemed embarrassed to ask. Even though Freddie and I should've been the ones embarrassed for the things we did.

"I undid my blouse and undid his pants, okay!" I yelled. I burst out into tears suddenly and pushed my head into my hands. I could hear Carly saying she was sorry for bringing it up and Freddie wrapping his arms around my shoulders, but I didn't care. I was too caught up in replaying that night in my head. I squirmed in Freddie's arms as I remembered him kissing my forehead before pulling his pants up and throwing me my own clothes.

"I love you, Freddie." I whispered. He seemed to jump from hearing my voice.

"Love you, too." He said before smoothing my hair down and kissing it.

"Good. He'll need a daddy." I said, laughing. Stupid hormones.

"You mean she." Freddie said.

"Oh we'll see in…Well, let's see…two or so weeks I guess…The doctor can probably tell us when we can know."

"Wow! They can tell that fast!?" He yelled, wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"It's been like, four and a half months, Fredison." I looked around. Where'd Carly go? Oh well.

"Okay…So when do you go to the doctor?" He asked.

"When Spencer sets an appointment."

"Oh."

Then his door started to open. Freddie sighed, "Mom's home. We gotta tell her, Sam."

"N-No…"

"Y--"

"I'm home! Freddie! Freddie? Fredward Benson!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"Yeah, she's home…" Freddie whispered as she stared at the scene in front of her, her son holding a delinquent like me in his arms. I hunched farther over hoping to hide my baby bump.

Freddie must have noticed my sad attempt to do so because he took my hand and whispered, "No need to hide something as beautiful as our baby."

Mrs. Benson must of heard him because she tore his hand away from me and began screaming, "What did you say!?"

"Mom!" Freddie took my hand back and caressed it carefully. Mrs. Benson took my right shoulder into her left hand and began to shake me.

"What did you say?" she yelled at Freddie as she shook me harder. I began to cry as Freddie pulled my into his lap and out of his mother's grasp.

"I said 'our baby' okay!? Our! Me and Sam are having a baby, okay!" Freddie yelled. I cupped my hands over my ears as he yelled. I couldn't take this.

"Freddie! Stop it! Please! He doesn't like it!" I yelled, throwing my arms around his neck. Tears poured down my face as I yelled.

Freddie looked down at me for a moment before looking up at his mom, "Mom! Please just don't kick her out! Let her stay a night. I don't think she wants to be anywhere else right now!"

Silence took over the apartment. Honestly, I wouldn't mind going to the Shay's house…But sitting in his lap as he talked about the baby was okay with me, too.

"Fine…But two conditions." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay." Freddie said. I nuzzled my head into his chest and took a deep breath.

"One, Sam stays on the couch. Two, I only baby sit. I don't keep the baby for very long. I assume your keeping the baby."

Were we keeping the baby? I nuzzled deeper into Freddie's chest.

"Sam," Freddie asked, "are we?"

I pulled my head away from his chest and looked over to Mrs. Benson. Her hair was a mess and she held her brown purse close to her chest. She turned her attention to me and cocked her head to the side.

"So?" she asked.

"I-I don't know." I sobbed out.

"Shhh, Sam it's okay. We don't have to know right now. Adoption's fine with me, too."

"No abortion." I managed to whisper. Both Freddie and Mrs. Benson nodded quickly.

"Freddie…I'm already showing. I got this far without everyone seeing because I wore hoodies…What am I going to d-do," I lifted my arms like a child and continued, "see how far I a-am?" Freddie got what I wanted and peeled my hoodie away from my body to show my red tank-top. Underneath was a small baby bump. Small, but it definitely screamed 'I'm pregnant'. He scanned my stomach. Then, he gripped each side of my belly and smiled.

"She's a swimmer." He whispered.

"He…And what do you mean?" I asked.

He took my left hand and placed it on the right side of my stomach. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before I felt it. I jumped as a kick fell to my fingers.

"Why don't I feel it in my stomach when sh-he kicks?" I asked, looking to Mrs. Benson. I could feel Freddie's smirk burning into the side of my head.

"The doctor will explain…But you will feel it. I promise," She said, "Freddie was a kicker, too."

"Ohhh, I know! I mean I woke up and he was just like, kicking my legs and mumbling about--"

"Saaaaam!" Freddie whined.

"Chillax, Fredo! Enjoy your life! You don't gotta poop a baby out."

"Sam you don't po--"Freddie started.

"Ugh! I know, Freddie! Why do you take things so literal," I yelled. Freddie hung his head. I laughed and picked his head up to my eye level, "I said chillax, now chillax!"

YOUCANDONOWIMAMUNEDTOYOUKNOWYOUCANTBROKEWHATBROKEAPARTTHERESNOTHINGYOUCANDOTOMENOMOREYOUCANTBREAKABROKENHEART

_Okay! See I wrote a chapter with my crazyyyy schedule so can you! It might be a crapy chapter but I got it up! This is actually a little fluffy compared to real life. But Spencer is realistic. I thought Mrs. B would the person to yell and then be the one to help Sam…But she's definitely going to toughen up. Spencer does care about Sam…It's just that she did something like that and I guess he got a little upset…I wonder where Carly went…hmmm and once again…GET YOUR CHAPTERS UP!! Sorry to bring that up again but it annoys me when I can do this but for some reason no one can…But hey, I promised this chapter I'd be happier…and :-DDDDD!! Oh the thing about the kicking but she can't really feel it in her stomach is happening to my sister. The doctor said she'd never seen a baby kick so much in her career. Oh, one more thing!! My sister's baby is (drum roll please!!) A…GIRL!!!!WOOO…21 weeks down for my sister…19 left…:-D!!WOW loooong Author's note!!_

_ANYWAYS_

_Love from the heart and only the heart,_

_RMG10!!_


	3. Ithink I'm alone

_Yo! Okay, been a while since I've updated, right? Well, my sister had her bridal shower!! One thing checked off of things to do...BUT...I have to dog sit...It seems that when I get some free time to write...Something else takes over...hmmm_

_Disclaimer(I never use this word...for some reason)_

_Nope...Don't own_

_Enjoy!!_

_ICANSEEYOUSTARINGTHEREFROMACROSSTHEROOMWITHASMILEONYOURMOUTHANDYOURHANDONYOURHUH...HUH...LETSPLAYALOVEGAMEPLAYALOVE!!!_

I woke up on the Benson's leather couch. After pealing myself away from the couch, I noticed an amazing smell filling my nose.

"Morning Princess..." Freddie's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Freddie with a smug look on his face.

"Oh shut up! You know full well that I can be a princess." I yelled.

"I know...But I was talking to her," He said as he pointed down to my belly, "Because if she's anything like her mommy she's going to need a surprisingly cute tech obsessed boy to teach her to be one."

"She's getting a biker."

"What?"

"My little girl's getting a biker as a boyfriend, not a tech weenie." I cringed after replaying the sentence in my head.

"Did you say your little girl?"

"No!"

"So you want our son to be gay?"

"No!"

"Well...Girl it is, then."

How did he win?

"Let's just go! I'm hungry!" I hurried off to the kitchen and sighed at the sight of bacon.

"Made it just for you, princess." Freddie said, rubbing his hand over my stomach.

"Oh shut up and get me my eggs!" I yelled as I pointed to an open box of eggs on the kitchen island. Freddie obeyed and fried (the way I like 'em!) me five eggs.

"Here ya go!" Freddie held the plate of eggs over his head with pride and then swiftly set them down.

"Thanks, Dork." I mumbled through a mouth full of bacon. Freddie sat down across me. After finishing my third egg, I looked up to see Freddie staring at me. A very different kind of look for him, too.

"What?" Freddie asked, seeing me looking up.

"You're the one staring at me like a creepo!" I yelled. Why am I so mad?

"That's because for some reason I love you!" he screeched. I looked down before yelling again.

"I'm wondering why I love you right now! I might not! I just might hate you!" Why was I saying these things? Was an evil little creature taking over my body and saying it?

"Wh-what?" Freddie asked. His eyes grew sad and he stood up.

"Freddie..." He was gone. Out the front door. To who-knows-where. I pulled my hair away from my face and sighed. I might have just lost the one thing to keep me sane through this all.

I couldn't do it by myself. I knew I had Carly and Spencer, but without the father in this little girl's life (I'd decided Freddie was right.) she would be miserable...Like me. Without my dad in my life I wasn't who I needed to be. Suddenly, abortion became an option.

_DOYOUWANTLOVEORYOUWANTFAMEAREYOUINTHEGAMEDOMZALOVEGAMELETSPLAYALOVEGAMEPLAYALOVEGAMEDOYOUWANTLOVEORYOUWANTFAMEARE_

_Wowwww! Okay, very very very very very short(And I hate short chapters sorry)...chapter but it gives you a lot to think about. I'll write the next chapter tonight and post it around 8(maybe later because my cousins are coming into town today!! 7PM eastern!)tonight and yeah...See if I ever write a chapter way to short for your taste just tell me and I will write one 2x faster just so you get that happiness feeling(friend called it that once so I'm keeping it) inside you.....Hope you enjoyed(as much as you can for this chapter)_

_Love from the heart and only the heart,_

_RMG10_


	4. IWill, Freddie

_Heyy again...Carolina(Name given to me by Cooper Lowe...6 yrs of age) or "Caroline"...IS HERE...again. I was writing the last chapter without knowing where the story was going. I realized that they should have a fight after Sam commanded five eggs...haha. But I also decided I needed a regular chapter after that short thing. And...Tah-duhhhh?? I guess this is it...Chapter 4!_

_PLEASEJUSTFORGETMEWHENIMOUTALLALONEONTHEEASTCOASTPLEASEDONTFORGIVEMEWHENYOURHOMEALLALONEANDYOUNEEDMETHEMOSTOHIFI_

Somewhere in between watching Freddie storm out on me and my eighth piece of bacon I decided that I wanted an abortion. But I could hear that annoying voice in the back of my head (I named mine Freddie) telling me not to do it. That I should talk it out with everyone else before making a decision like that. That it was...wrong. But of course, I didn't listen to 'Freddie'. But what's new?

So I walked out into the dimly lit hallway and turned right. Before I could make my next move, Carly came out into the hallway with a concerned look on her face.

"Sam, what's wrong? Freddie came running in here almost an hour ago mumbling your name and saying something about love. What..." Carly said. She allowed herself to stop her sentence to catch my falling form. I collapsed into her arms and held back as many tears as I could before letting them run off of my face and onto her bare arm.

I finally found the amount of air I needed to form a sentence without suffocating, "I was really mad and I'm not sure why! I asked him why he was looking at me...I..."

"Sam..."

"I told him I didn't love him," I yelled, throwing my body out of her arms and covering my face with my hands, "And I'm such a stupid compulsive liar!" Carly gasped at my sudden out burst but quickly held her arms out for a comforting hug. But I, being myself, wiped the tears away and backed up as far as I could.

"Sam..."

"You don't want to talk to me, I know. Because," I looked down and finally found the courage to tell the truth for once, "I want an abortion."

**(Thought about stopping the chapter there but...Two short ones? Yeah, right! That's not me!)**

Carly looked at me for a few seconds before yelling, "Sam! If you do that you'll be killing a baby that's half you and..." I sighed and she quite her sentence.

"Half Freddie, I know," I said in a hushed voice. I clasped my hands over my enlarged belly and gave a shaky breathe, "That's why I don't want it. Freddie won't want me ever again...He won't even want to see me! I can't let my baby go through that. Seeing Mom one day and the next be at Dad and crazy Grandma's apartment. And then getting presents separate! On Christmas...Christmas Day having to travel to two different houses to get presents! I'm not going to let that happen!" the words poured out of my mouth like rain pouring out of the clouds in Seattle. Smooth and fast.

"Sam...Freddie said..."

"I don't care what Freddie said! I really don't! I'm sorry but I have to do this. _Now_." She didn't fight me as I pulled away. She didn't yell my name when I turned the corned. She didn't call me with frantic pleas to turn around. Nothing.

But I soon found out why. Outside, on the sidewalk, stood a boy no older than seventeen with a sad expression on his face. An expression that pained me. And this boy wasn't _just_ a boy.

Freddie.

His eyes traveled from the sidewalk to me. He started to take a step forward. I was hoping for anything but yelling.

"Sam. I'm sorry. Whatever I did to make you so--" He was cut off with the sound of buzzing coming from his jacket pocket. He pulled his cell phone out and flipped it open. Five seconds of silence filled the air as he stared down at his silver phone.

"You're doing what," He yelled, still staring down at his phone. He flipped it closed quickly and took both of my arms into his hands, "You are not, in any way, going to kill our baby!" He sucked in a quick breathe of air and looked down. I turned to see a group of kids staring at me. I knew them all. Jake, Valerie, Jonah, Wendy, Jeremy, and Shane...All watching as Freddie yelled my pregnancy to the world. Yelling that he was the father.

"Freddie..."

"No! You won't! I will say yes to adoption! I'll say yes to keeping the baby! I'll say yes to..." He looked up to me, tears filling his eyes with the saddest expression I'd ever seen.

"Freddie..." The group traveled to us. The air filled with their curious whispers as they neared.

"Sam," He pulled his forehead to mine, blocking my view of the group, "Will you marry me?" My eyes grew wide and gasps came from around us. Freddie finally realized that everyone could hear us. Everyone could see us. Everyone could see _me_. Me...With nothing but a pair of sweat pants and a red tank top on. They could see _her_.

"Will you!?" Someone yelled from the group of kids. I think it was Wendy.

I looked at my stomach before looking up to Freddie. I couldn't say yes...Could I? Aw, screw it, "Yes!" I jumped into his arms but soon pulled away, "Ow, my back...owww!" I rubbed my back and sighed. Stupid Pregnancy.

_ONLYHADTHEHEARTOHIFIONLYHADTHEHEARTOHIFIONLYHADTHEHEARTOHIFIONLYHADTHEHEARTOHIFIONLYHADTHEHEARTOHIFIONLYHADTHEHEART_

_The song is "If I only had the heart" by: The Maine...Cause the Maine is the BESSST (Course I love all music and I say that about all of my musicccc so I'm the girl to come to when you wanna talk music!) And I thought about this 'cause a BUUUNCH of teen pregnancies result in engagements or break ups. So since we love seddie I thought I'd be an angel (haha inside joke...angel...) and skip the dreaded break up._

_Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Love from the heart and only the heart,_

_RMG10!!!!!_


	5. IChoose a ring

Another chapter! Yay! Now, I have to apologize. I'm SO sorry for not updating. I know I've been ranting about no one updating. And all of a sudden I became that person. But…I KIND OF have a reason. See, On Saturday(July 25, 2009..yay) my sister will be married to the best dude ever! And I'm one of her bridesmaids so I'm having no time to do anything. Well, enjoy sorry if you don't think it's my best.

WHENTHEMOONFOUNDTHESUNHELOOKEDLIKEHEWASBARELYHANGINGONBUTHEREYESSAVEDHISLIFEINTHEMIDDLEOFSUMMERINTHEMIDDLEOFSUMMERALL

Freddie had pulled me away from the group of teenagers after my answer. They started following us at first but then backed away and began to whisper. He had happily taken my hand and led me down the street.

"So when's your doctor's appointment?" He asked me as we took a quick right.

"I don't know I'll ask Spenc--Where are you taking me?" I turned my head to look behind me but Freddie pulled me to a store.

"Here." He replied before letting go of my hand and going to a glass case. Oh.

Jewelry store.

But why am I here? Isn't it tradition or whatever to let the husband choose the ring _by himself_?

"Engagement ring…hmmm" was all I heard from the man behind the counter. Freddie simply nodded and turned to me with a smile.

"Sam, come on." He waved his hand toward himself and then pointed to the glass case below him.

"Isn't it like, tradition for the guy to get the ring?" I walked up to him and looked down through the glass, searching for a perfect ring.

"Yeah. But who said we're going traditional? What ring size are you?"

"Eight." I whispered. My eyes found their way to a beautiful ring that held a yellow stone in the middle. Around the stone was some kind of leaf tracing in circles. Perfect.

"You like that one? Remind me to come back when we're looking for our wedding rings. Engagement ring, Sam.

I groaned and listened to the man. His name tag said Jay. He talked about different rings, Freddie seemed impressed but I wanted to leave as soon as I could. I could have cared less.

Finally, Freddie had gotten a simple, "yes, that one!" from me. And we left with his shaking hands and my smug look. He pretended to say something romantic along the lines of, "Oh, god, Sam, I can't believe what you're doing to me, I love you more then the sun." and then slipped the stupid ring on my finger.

He smiled when I had kissed his cheek and then his smile faded to an almost surprised look.

"What?" I asked. He smiled again.

"We haven't really kissed since that night." He took my hand and ran his index finger over the newly bought ring.

"Oh really, I really noticed." I said sarcastically. He smirked and pressed his lips to mine. He licked my lower lip a few times, asking for my tongue. I smirked into the kiss as he practically pleaded me to give him my mouth more then he already had it. He finally stopped and stood there. I smirked again into the kiss and licked _his _bottom lip. He immediately moaned and opened his mouth. My tongue found his and our tongues began to wrestle. Or, that's what I liked to call it. I took his head into my hands and pushed his lips deeper into mine and then pulled away with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Freddie asked. His eyes turned to my hands, which were pressed against my stomach.

"She loves you, too, Dishrag." I said before pressing my lips to his neck for a second and then running off towards his apartment.

We arrived and found Ms. Benson was home. I smiled as I practically skipped over to her. She turned her head to me and smiled, "Why so happy?" She asked.

All I had to do was hold up my left hand and screech. She turned her head to the left slightly to catch Freddie's eye.

"He…proposed to you? Where'd he get the money for the ring? When did he decide this? Wh--" She stopped, taking fast breaths.

"Ummm…Yes, you should ask him, and probably an hour ago." I said and then bounded over to my shocked fiancé. He wrapped his right arm around my waist and smiled.

"You should go tell Spencer and Carly… I need time to think." She whispered. She left the room in a hurry. Freddie shrugged and led me to the door.

Spencer and Carly time.

WASGOLDENINTHESKYALLWASGOLDENWHENTHEDAYMETHTENIGHTSUMMERALLWASGOLDENINTHESKYALLWASGOLDENWHENTHEDAYMETTHENIGHTSUMME

Heyy well there ya go! So wonder what'll happen with Spencer and Carly…Seriously I do…I won't update for about…well today's Wed…. Sunday or Monday! C YA!!!

Love From the heart and only the Heart,

RMG10


End file.
